Rapport
by laviere
Summary: A compilation of short stories for SasuHina month with varied ratings.
1. Princess and Knight

**Prompt: Princess and Knight**

 **Notes: Pumped for SH month...but I'm so unprepared.**

* * *

She almost seemed like a trick of the light, his princess. A hopeful mirage that could comfort his dishevelled mind. Sasuke kept his eyes closed, he basked in her touch as her slim fingers tenderly touched his rough, cold cheeks.

"They have not been treating you well," her sweet voice whispered, her words trickled over him like honey. "You're too cold." His eyes had sunken, his cheeks looked drained of life and his hair had lost any healthy sheen to it. His entire body, once proud, lay defeated, malnourished, and decomposing. Bacteria gnawed at his flesh and yet no infection took place of their bite marks. Although it would be rather petty to focus on that. He supposed he was, in fact, cold. But Hinata; she was warm and that was all he thought about.

Her presence seemed ethereal – ghostly, as if she were barely there. She probably wasn't, they would not let her see him.

"Since I heard, I couldn't bring myself to come to you, I'm sorry." Pale, glowing eyes were blinding against the darkness, and he wanted to touch her but was afraid his hands would slip through her and she would disappear. Instead his hands sought out the wrought iron bars and he clenched his fist around it.

"Won't you speak to me, Sasuke?" She beseeched, the notes in her voice cracking. It was breaking him, again. They'd won, her father had already defeated them. His only regret was that he'd let them win. Still, he'd tried to stay strong. For _her_. She could not be strong on her own, and he would. To his last day and his dying breath.

"Please, my love, you don't have to be strong. That oath has brought us grief and not much more. _Please_ speak to me," Her pleading tone was becoming more earnest, her voice was now shaking and her hand was removed from his face. Eyes remaining shut; Sasuke said nothing. Gods, had he been able he would have heeded her cries.

Hinata placed her hand on her still-flat stomach above her formal Kimono.

"We were fools," she said softly, tears collecting on her eyelid, "such fools."

He bit his tongue to refrain from speaking to her, gripped the bars to refrain from touching her. He could not offer ghosts comfort. The scandal of the heiress and the samurai running away past the horizon would not be heard outside of the Hyuugas, it might well have never happened. He vaguely wondered if her wedding ceremony had already taken place.

"It can't be all for nothing," She sobbed, tears streaking down her cheeks, yet she managed to smile sadly, gripping the fabric over her abdomen. "A piece of your soul grows within me."

If only he could've been there to see it. Such wishful thinking was utterly useless in the face of their surrender to all that was fated to them, but he allowed himself the luxury.

"I wish you could speak to me."

His princess was kneeling next to him, where he lay, on the other side of the gate, she sobbed endlessly. As she did on the the night before her initial marriage. This time Sasuke could not offer her himself instead. His grip on the bar, like a dead man's, would not loosen.

"Had we not run away – or been caught, you would not be here," she admitted. It was the truth, he knew, but he even though a song of rat's feet skidding across the floor bombarded his ears, and the stench of the damp cell walls and death invaded his nostrils, he did not regret anything. He couldn't regret anything. He chose only to remember her softly blushing and beautiful face as she smiled at him, walked with him. When they could be with each other, as partners, in public.

"You have been protecting me since the beginning. Always, you were strong." She breathed, and her soft cadance had never sounded more defeated. "But I didn't have the strength to live in a marriage with a man that was not you, to raise a child with a man that was not you." No, she'd had the courage to find something else, a new life. A less extravagant, dull, beautiful life with him.

"And now...I have to be. I will be. I'll be strong for myself and our baby." She promised, once again reaching out to his face, only this time placing her delicate fingers on his eyes. Had Sasuke the ability, the strength she spoke so intensely about, he might've pondered on the life she'd live with another man smiling down upon his offspring as Hinata contentedly sipped tea.

The image was resentful, but he wished her only the happiness that he could not give her.

Standing up, she turned her back to him as she should have so long before, and in the dark he could not see her retreating figure, but he heard her speak to man he had not noticed was there.

"He deserved far better. His body must be taken from this dishonourable place, burn him. Give me the ashes." Her voice was no less watery than when speaking to him, but held an underlying solemnity to it. "And please keep this from my father."

"Yes, Hinata-sama,"

A gate shut and the darkness was once again unbearable.


	2. Bodyguard

**Prompt: Bodyguard**

 **Notes: Prequel to the previous prompt.**

* * *

The wind was chilling but the atmosphere held a fair warmth to it against thin, dark robes. It marked the official birth of spring time. The weather was enjoyable, it could even be the perfect time for a wedding. Sasuke's mouth twitched at the bitter thought.

He stealthily made his way passed the shrubbery and towards a familiar room. The Uchiha knew that the most efficient way into the heiress's bedroom was through the window, which would, if his company was wanted, be opened to a barely noticeable degree to serve as his welcome. It was, much to the satisfaction of Sasuke, always opened when he would visit.

Rather, it was _ordinarily_ left open. For the longest time, in his history of being hired as protection for Hinata, he couldn't really remember a time when the crack of her unlocked window hadn't invited him – even through their disputes, there was always mutual apology when that window was open and he would climb through.

That is why, of all nights, Sasuke wondered why she had to choose this particular night to want to be alone. It wasn't odd, just unexpected – unwanted. A sick feeling worked its way into his gut where it coiled tightly and a sudden heat flourished in his blood. This feeling was all too familiar, as it had been festering inside of him for a few months. The time period didn't make it easier to quell, only easier to mask.

He tapped the glass once and then paused. Once more, and it was opened to him. He lithely landed on her bedroom floor and when he stood straight he was only faced with her retreating backside.

"Hinata," he called monotonously. Almost instantaneously, young woman stopped a few mere feet away from him, back unnaturally straight (probably more of a result of nerves than the hours she spent learning the art of poise).

"Sasuke-san, I…I didn't expect you tonight." her voice shook and she didn't face him when she spoke. He could hear the lie in her every word. He thought maybe she did not want to see him, but had that been true then she would have ignored his presence completely. So then she must have been conflicted, and it most probably had everything to do with their relationship. The thought was agitating, but he brushed it aside. Regardless of her reasoning, she'd opened for him.

"Hn," Sasuke was striding over to her with quick, large steps. "Why not?"

"Because-" she paused and he waited for an answer she fumbled to give. Hinata wore her hair up allowing him to see the length of her smooth neck. Fixated on the visible skin, he wrapped his arms her waist. Hinata didn't allow herself to relax against him.

"I expected you to be bawling your eyes out,"

"Ah, if you'd tapped on my window earlier you wouldn't have been disappointed…"

"Hn." He pulled her flush against him then, his hands moving to grip the curve of her hips.

"It's the eve of my wedding," she attempted sounding sombre, even slightly scolding, but it came out as huffy instead. She inwardly berated herself, and then attempted speaking again in a more dignified manner. "I am not _your_ bride. You shouldn't hold me like that."

The heat in his veins flared again and he began to nip below her jaw. His heiress gasped almost inaudibly, but he heard and began kissing the offended flesh. The thought of another man with her exclusively when he could never be was vexing – bordering on sickening.

"M-maybe you should stop addressing me so familiarly, even privately," the stammer in her voice made him pause as he sucked at her neck, but the falter barely lasted and his hold of her tightened slightly when she hinted at moving away.

He only ever addressed her name with a standard 'san' following the weeks after they'd met. The idea of doing it when he was with her after years didn't leave a comforting taste on his tongue. They were infinitely more than a bodyguard and a client, and he wouldn't sacrifice all that they were behind closed doors for any man that would attempt to take what should be his place.

He gently squeezed a breast as he licked at her pulse and she held back an audible response but shivered nonetheless. She was still doubtlessly his, even when they exited the shadows and practiced a professional relationship.

"Alright, Hinata- _san_." He mocked lightly, then began to tug at her obi.

"You aren't taking me seriously," Hinata complained. Smaller hands interrupted his disrobing of her as she took a step away. This time, he let her. "But, please…stop making this so hard."

Sasuke's eyes widened. What, he wanted to ask, am I making so hard? But he already knew, and he had no time to swallow it, or process it, or even blink before it was over. He thought about arguing with her: She was stupid, sacrificing her own happiness, giving up. And what of him?

"Heh…" he scoffed. It would be easier, but only for her. He would have to watch her marry and start a family with somebody else. He _wouldn't_. "I won't stay."

That made Hinata whip around, "You-you won't…stay?" He noticed the receding redness of her cheeks and swelling of her eyes. She'd indeed been crying. He was at a loss, and didn't know what to do with himself, though he was tempted to catch her arm and pull her toward him. He didn't.

He could hold her, and for a second, almost everything would be okay. She wouldn't be about to marry another man, she wouldn't be going away to live with her husband. They would be fine.

But the reality of the situation dawned on him too quickly for even that. They were not a thing to each other but bodyguard and heiress after that night. Everything beneath the surface wouldn't mean a thing after the night faded and he would sneak out of her bedroom and her window would be locked to him forever afterward.

In all honestly he hadn't expected that she would be the first to say goodbye. The sudden naiveté of the belief that they would still be together even after she married sent a hot surge through his stomach that made him feel sick, and inwardly he kicked himself. Without looking at her face he turned on his heel and began toward the window.

"Wait, please, Sasuke-san," Hinata's voice was soft, but earnest enough to make him stop just short of the window sill.

"For what?" He asked, more harshly than he intended.

She faltered, began stumbling over her words before she paused and sighed, defeated.

He gripped the edge of the wall, deliberating his next words.

"L-let's leave." All the consequences rushed through his head like lightning as she said it. He wasn't prepared and had to pause and stare into her honest, pale eyes. Her pretty eyes had been blemished with a Hyuuga's sternness, but her nerves were clear when she swallowed a bit too loud or loosened her frown only to furrow her brows again.

"What?"

Hinata took small and soft footsteps toward him, looking up at him with determined eyes and gently brushed her finger over his knuckles and whispered, "Let's go away,"

He grabbed her wrist and scanned her face, once more finding only honesty. He squeezed the tinier wrist in his hand and she winced slightly, but otherwise smiled ever so slightly.

"Let's go."


	3. Fairy

**Prompt: Fairy**

 **Notes: I am exhausted. I didn't even think I'd be back. Bruh, it's been hard, life and shit. But, here I am, and it's awful. There was so much more I wanted to explore with this prompt, but I want to get at least five more chapters out before the next SH month, so...there'll probably be a part II.**

 **Thanks for your support guys! Nice reviews are pretty fucking motivating. Also, I'm working on a prompt of them falling in love as requested anonymously, I see you anon.**

* * *

"Teme!"

Sasuke eyed the blonde out of the corner of his eye with obvious annoyance. Unfortunately for him, taking hints was something Naruto didn't much care for.

"I _said_ that I heard you quit soccer!" Naruto spoke at a headache-inducing volume, that didn't exactly inspire the requisite to give him a response. "And why don't you just fucking listen the first time?"

"None of that's your damn business." Sasuke rolled his eyes, then landed his attention on the other side of the classroom, once again Naruto's voice phased into background noise and he could perfectly focus on his muse. He became attentive to the pencil in his hands and drew curved lines.

"…eally good. Who is it?"

"What?"

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, dramatically slapping his forehead, "You need to learn people skills, man."

Sasuke shot him a glare.

" _No_. I'm trying to ignore you." He paused then looked away from his friend's disgruntled expression, feeling equally disgruntled. Not that he had these so-called 'people skills'. That was a trait he thought akin to the people themselves; moronic. Of course, Itachi called him 'such a child' for this line of thought and so perhaps he needed to work on it. The thought was fleeting and immediately rejected, as that would make Naruto right and him wrong – and he would sooner give up his title as an Uchiha than admit to that.

"Uh huh. Who are you drawing?" Naruto repeated, wilfully ignoring that his presence was unwanted. It made Sasuke grit his teeth.

"I already said it was none of your business, retard." he snapped, and began scrunching up the piece of paper and throwing it away, unwilling to let Naruto know of his little project. It landed directly in the bin, and this was a feat that deserved applause – to the dark-haired boy at least. Naruto looked utterly perplexed.

"What ya do that for, you weirdo?! It was good!" Naruto almost looked at Sasuke as if he were worried. As if he wondering if he would ever find a place in society as an average human being. And the answer was plain as day; _no_. He was an Uchiha, and Uchihas' were elegant, high-ranking and rich –an impressive stretch from _average_.

Sasuke snorted and looked away. "Shut up, you're too loud idiot."

"Whatever, weirdo. I'm going to see what Sakura's doing before class. Later." Throwing one last withering look, he stood up.

Naruto almost seemed the least bit upset, and Sasuke would admit he was a bit distracted with their latest exchange, but his friend never took anything to heart. He couldn't fathom why Naruto's light was dimmer than usual, nevertheless he wanted peace and so he kept quiet.

As Naruto stalked out of the classroom, the Uchiha refrained from picking his pencil up again. Any further drawing would take place after school, because he couldn't get anything right while his muse sat on the other side of the classroom. Coincidentally, she was in the art club as well. That was when she'd first caught his eye; she'd also only joined this year.

When his eyes wandered over to where she was still sitting, politely nodding and smiling to a boy whom he'd heard from other students was her cousin. They had the same eyes, both a stark white and seemingly without pupils. They both shone next to each other. People said they acted like 'more than cousins', whatever that meant. Sasuke wondered if he had any reason to be jealous.

Dark, scrutinizing eyes set on the male Hyuuga. In his third year, he was a year older and very often around his cousin. The rumours didn't exactly rest accurately on Sasuke's tongue, but he wasn't fond of the amount of time the ' _cousins'_ spent together. Perhaps they were something more?

Sasuke shook his head at the silly thought and inwardly cursed his forwardness. They got along well most likely because they'd grown up together, jumping to conclusions was surely the most gossipmonger-esque route to take.

But – he couldn't deny that the Hyuuga's were too close for his liking. Watching them made his stomach turn in disappointed knots. Even though this was just a heady rumour, it wasn't a foreign concept that rumours sprung from some sort of truth. He hadn't really batted an eye at gossip – ever before. But he still felt defeated when he looked at the cousins' and their relationship, and he wasn't entirely ready to admit why.

His black eyes were staring, unabashedly and unhindered in his thought patterns and inner arguments, but in the minutes that his gaze was on her, the female Hyuuga turned to face him, and looked him straight in the eye. There was a minute, a moment in which innocent mortification ran down Sasuke's spine. In the split second it took for her to realize that she was being stared at, she immediately turned back to her cousin with fuming cheeks. It left him…unsettled.

He'd been approached many-a-time by girls. Girls like Karin and Ino would flirt and before dating Naruto, Sakura made it all too obvious while still trying to be subtle, but in the end he knew where he stood with them, he'd even dated Karin.

He didn't know anything about Hinata, he couldn't really tell anything about her other than she kept to herself and seemed highly conservative with the way she wore her uniform. She was a mere acquaintance to him at most, so it was obvious that he wouldn't know much more than the surface he'd thoroughly observed. He wouldn't know if she liked him… or anyone for that matter.

Sasuke inhaled sharply and turned his attention outside. He never really knew how much the thought appealed to him. He'd never really gotten past that he liked her. But the more he thought about it, the more his mind drifted in that direction. If she'd looked in his direction had she seen what other girls saw and fallen for him the same way? He prayed she wasn't as shallow as the other girls who called that 'love', but it wouldn't hurt if she was at least attracted to him. He was most definitely attracted to her.

She'd taken her jersey off once (a rare sight, even in sports uniform), which made her curves far more noticeable in the dip of her waist to her hips that were far broader than Karin's. And her jersey, wasn't entirely big enough to hide the size of her chest, though it wasn't plain as day, it was noticeable because he paid attention. Her thighs weren't as thin as Sakura's, and they were shapely as well from what he could see. She might've been involved in a sports club of some sort in the previous years, but she hadn't been in his class and so he didn't know. However it wasn't only her appearance, it was her mannerisms. She held a certain poise about her that radiated when she didn't try, she looked grounded and

It honestly humiliated him that he'd paid so much attention to her, and today was probably the first that she'd glanced at him. However, this made him want to slap himself. He was an artist, and she his model. She made him feel ordinary in his own shoes. Their relationship – though one-sided – was purely of the professional kind. Nothing to be embarrassed about.

The rest of day went about as smoothly as it could when he felt like ripping his hair out with the way Naruto cooed about Sakura. Yes, she was pretty. Yes, her eyes shone like perfectly cut emeralds under the moonlight – not that Sasuke would know, he'd never seen her past five. And, yes, he couldn't believe she – or anyone – would date Naruto.

Sasuke thought Sakura's doting was irritating, but Naruto's made him homicidal. He couldn't wait for Art.

* * *

Wednesdays were never Hinata's favourite day, as she had cello practice as well as art club.

But this particular Wednesday didn't seem so bad. She hadn't gotten too much homework, her cello teacher had something else to do so she could practice alone, and she was almost done with her contribution to the art festival and so she just had to finish that up.

She _thought_ this Wednesday wouldn't be so bad. On the contrary she'd completely forgotten about her sister's first Kendo tournament, and subsequently would _not_ have as much free time as she'd thought. However, although this disappointed her to great lengths, she was a Hyuuga, and she would _make_ it work.

Hanabi was a natural, winning in all of her matches. Afterward Hinata congratulated her, but excused herself because she had to get to school so that she could get her art project. This wasn't on the way home, and she didn't want to inconvenience her father so she would walk back. Neji's kind offer to walk with her was politely declined, because Hinata loved him but she was rarely alone and would've enjoyed the solace of walking alone.

Upon arrival at school she hurried to the room that hosted the art club. Everybody would probably have left by now, or at least, that's what she thought. But the door clicked open easily and the curtains weren't drawn – the stoic face of Uchiha Sasuke greeted her. She was unsure how to feel about that and he looked equally surprised before his expression fell back into that of stoicism.

"A-ah…Hello, Uchiha-san," she looked over, expecting to be greeted back, but the boy only looked at her, as if analysing something.

Her smile was sincere and she got to doing what she'd come for, in turn Sasuke tuned back to his own work. Hinata took a few steps until she caught a glimpse of what he was working on. Interested, she scanned the drawing of a beautiful woman, with long hair, a fringe and sparkling eyes. She had wings that were about the same length as her body, and absolutely stunning. Hinata just barely kept from gaping like a fish.

"Wow…" she whispered softly to herself. Apparently she'd caught him off guard because he stopped very abruptly. Hinata felt herself turn red.

"I-I-I'm very s-sorry – I mean it's – beautiful, and so…ah…it just caught my a-attention." Hinata hastened to correct herself, feeling she'd said too much by the end of it, but refrained from saying another word.

A silence settled over them, in which she nervously waited for Sasuke to respond. It was awkward and Hinata felt incredibly uncomfortable. She wondered how rude it would be if she just got her file and left.

"Thank you…"

It would be rude, she decided. Hinata took it into her own hands to fill silence instead. "I like fairies."

Sasuke turned and blinked at her, a look of almost-astonishment adorning his eyes. She could only smile.

"Do you want this?"

Hinata, confused as a fish out of water, frowned. "Huh?"

"After it's painted, do you want it?" He repeated stoically.

Hinata gaped. "I-I couldn't!" The poor girls face was flaming at the abruptness of the offer. "Don't you need it for the festival?"

"Tch. You think I'd stay at school this late for _that_?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Er…well, not anymore."

Sasuke snickered, allowing Hinata to relax a little bit. "This is my own project."

"Oh…"

"So you'll take it?"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers and looked to the floor.

"I based it on you." Sasuke blurted.

"Huh?"

"I used you as a reference to practice my art."

"O-oh…"The Hyuuga felt an odd mix of emotions at that, but also benignly flattered that something beautiful had its inspiration drawn from…her. "Thank you."

That certainly explained his stares.

"Alright, thank you U-Uchiha-san-"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata politely recited. "I have to hurry, but thank you very much for the kind offer, and I'm looking forward to it."

She was, sadly, allergic to rudeness. Of course it was odd to use her a model without her knowledge, but his intent was not malicious. Merely artistic. Artists had a slight screw loose, anyway.

Ill logic be damned, she smiled at him and walked out of the classroom.

The very next day the fairy was on her desk.


	4. Ex-Dailing

**Prompt: Ex-Dailling**

 **Notes: I'm obvs feeling some type of way. The next chapter will probably be much, much less depressing. And, if this wine is right, be uploaded in the same 24 hours. Maybe - no promises.**

* * *

 _Fuck, please don't be asleep._

 _Please pick up._

But also, a part of him hoped she would ignore it.

No, an accepting click bombarded his ear right away, and a hesitant "Hello," echoed. The song in her voice was watery. She was very much aware of what he'd done.

"Hey…" He didn't owe her an explanation, his blood still boiled at the sound of her name. "Let me explain."

What there was to explain; he wasn't sure how to word. But she wasn't hanging up. She'd figured it out on her own, and he didn't know why he felt guilty, because he shouldn't, not really. He wasn't quite sure what she wanted, but she still took in ragged breaths over the phone waiting for his apologies and preparing herself to apologise as well. But they weren't a couple.

"But what are we?" God, did he feel that vodka now. His bed pulled him deeper into the covers, and if he couldn't still hear her crying on the other end he would've immediately given in to sleep.

She sniffed for a while longer, probably contemplating. "I don't know…"

"It hurt when we were over."

Indignant, Hinata sniffed hard and inhaled for preparation for an explanation, "…Sasuke, you didn't even breathe before moving on – or trying to –"

"Jesus fucking Christ Hinata, I wasn't trying to move on, _you_ said it was over, not me,"

"Why the fuck are you calling me then?" She huffed, he could tell a fresh batch of tears fell and the curse sounded odd on her mouth. He wondered if she could hear his inebriation.

Now they were both angry, and he was tipsy and also the only one that fucked Karin, so somehow she remained innocent.

The pause remained heavy on both of their systems until the air cleared and dissolved into a soft depression that bit at his patience.

"I didn't just stop loving you." He listened to her take a breath before replying. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

"I just…I don't understand how you could even want to be with someone else in that way so soon."

Sasuke processed this, focusing on her breathing. "I was _mad_ , Hinata. You left me, and it hurt, and shit was I supposed to lie down and feel sorry for myself?"

"You didn't have to sleep with someone else!"

"Why? Did that shit hurt?" Sasuke bit out savagely, "You hurt me first."

"It's like…you act as if I broke up with you for nothing." Her voice was soft again, but it still cracked, "And I didn't, we fought, and you hurt me too." He didn't remember the details of this fight, it was month – or two – ago.

"It didn't feel like any other break-up…"

"I know."

Sasuke's pride boiled inside of him, and his explanation doubled over and did cartwheels in his head. "I missed you, and Karin – she was my friend, but she also felt more for me, so I guess while comforting me she had ulterior motives because…she felt like she it would help, I dunno. It didn't."

"...Sasuke, I don't know-"

"In that moment, I could only think 'fuck it' or 'fuck you' because _you_ left _me_." Not the other way around, in that moment his sex life was none of her business. He jumped of his bed, pressing the phone desperately to his ear as he opened his drawer and a pack of cigarettes were in his sights. As he lit the tip he sat back on his bed and Hinata still had no response.

Until, softly, her voice hummed, "I don't want to fight,"

Sasuke drew a long breath from the cigarette and his sarcasm flared in his imagination, but he bit his tongue. He looked at the shot glass on his bedside table.

"I don't want to fight either."

"I don't even remember what our fight was about, initially…I'm sorry, Sasuke. For hurting you." She sighed. They were now even in their pain, and one in that they _needed_ each other. Why was it never that simple until they lost each other? Until one of them would tear themselves away and both would be left with a gaping wound? It never seemed to heal. It burned - seared - and even afterwards they found ways to pour salt on the gash.

She rubbed it in.

Then she would cry.

Sasuke? He didn't cry. He became reckless, attempted to sever the emotions he had by making new ones. Chasing cheap thrill.

Cheap thrill was nothing. It was temporary. It was a snake that gave him the urge to try when he was most weak. Like Karin.

He wondered if love made them weak, because he didn't have any strength to want to fight, and he knew she was lying when she forgave him. He just wanted to get back together. It was draining; being away from her.

He was going to get such a terrible hangover.

God he wanted to see her, though. It had been a month, or two, of being completely broken up. It felt permanently damaged, eventually. Their relationship was under the knife starting that night. He'd fix it.

"Can I come over?"

Over the humdrum of the background, Sasuke could already hear her thoughts.

"…Yeah."

They placed a band-aid on an acid burn.


	5. Lose Some

**Prompt: ?**

 **Notes: I don't know about this. I've been thinking though, I'm wanna start replying to reviews. Can't do that if they're anonymous, though. There's also been a stigma with my last chapter. I made that Hinata like Rachel from _The Girl On The Train._ Not the movie version, haven't watched it. The book. I don't wanna get into it, I forgot half my explanation. Sasuke did apologise, anon. I'll edit this later. There was going to be smut...but then that didn't happen. A bit rushed. Might fix that. Expect _things_ next chapter. **

* * *

Sasuke didn't think much of it, really, when Hinata was introduced as Naruto's girlfriend.

They were seated in a suave restaurant, so it should've enticed an off-feeling of sorts. But he didn't sense an ulterior motive when Naruto invited him and Sakura to dinner. If anything, he would've suspected that Naruto was playing matchmaker – and Sakura was in fact his date. He didn't even think anything of it when they were seated at a table for four. That was just daft on his part, he could admit.

At least he wasn't completely wrong, this was a double-date of sorts. Though it was off-putting, knowing that he'd be dining with a stranger.

Naruto beamed, and he supposed he should be happy for him, so Sasuke attempted mild conversation, and held back his jabs so that as little bickering as possible could ensue. He ignored Sakura's wistful glances, and avoided rolling his eyes at the implications behind her comments like: "It's nice that you _finally_ noticed Hinata, idiot,"

It was a bit distasteful, but he chewed his food and nodded in agreement. "Well done, fool." It was nice. _For them_.

Hinata also looked positively radiant. She'd truly grown into herself, from what he remembered of her. She didn't cave into herself, her pearly eyes were more attentive and her hair had grown. As she laughed politely at a joke the blonde made, he wondered if it was because they brought out the best in each other, and if Naruto did that for her.

He glanced slightly at Sakura and her genuine happiness for the two.

Naruto just did that for everyone, he presumed.

* * *

While grocery shopping, Sasuke pondered about whether or not being in a relationship was truly amazing enough for him to pop onto the other side of that bridge. He was, in essence, wondering how much attention it would require. His life had been on a sub-par happiness since the end of the war, and his friendships had been redeemed, and Sakura still seemed to feel the same way about him.

Hesitant thoughts were on the verge of considering Sakura's numerous confessions when his trek down an aisle brought his gaze to his newest acquaintance of six months.

Hinata had seen him too, and adorned a trained smile. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

The man loathed small-talk. Which aisle was he in anyway? So many sauces. "You cook?"

The abrupt question and lack of greeting did not faze her in the slightest. "Yes, I do."

He nodded, and might've walked away if Hinata put a few spices in her basket and tomato paste. "I make excellent tomato bisque, if you'd like to try?"

He stared at her for a moment, feeling apprehensions about her request bubble in his brain. But it was a tomato dish, and he liked tomatoes, and somehow she knew and cared about this. Hm.

"You want to cook for me?"

"Yes, please."

"Hn. When?"

"I'll bring it for you tomorrow afternoon,"

Delivery as well, this woman was trying to win the approval of her boyfriend's friends. But he already knew Hinata was an extremely polite, and nice person, and that's why she was willing to go the extra mile. He agreed to her offer, and she rewarded him with a smile that held only genuine happiness.

Her delight reached her eyes, and her cheeks had a rosy tint that he hadn't noticed until then.

* * *

Hinata stood on the other side of his door, adorably tiny, eyes shining, holding tomato 'soup' in a plastic container. She was, after the fact, well aware that too warm out for this dish to be served. All she knew about Sasuke was either attainted by local gossip or through Naruto. He talked about Sasuke a lot…she really hoped to be awarded with the acceptance of her boyfriend's closest person.

Sasuke on the other hand, seemed to think his opinion mattered little, or just held a blithe regard for her presence. Either way, she itched for everything to go perfectly between herself and the longest holder of her affections.

"Would you like to come in?"

Delightfully stunned, Hinata grinned pleasantly to herself as she stepped in. Sasuke closed the door behind them and lead the way to his dining hall. It was quite huge, similar in size to the Hyuugas. It was very tidy, but in its tidiness was a bareness that made itself especially present. There was appropriate furniture, but it did not fit the capacity of the size of the rooms in the house. Hinata could note the lack of decorum, but what was most deficient was the hint of _living_. He barely seemed to occupy the space.

Accurately so, it felt like a ghost of a home. Not a home at all. This wasn't spine-chilling, though. The impression of the Uchiha Compound was merely saddening. And for an outsider to be welcomed into the tragedy of his living felt…uncomfortable.

"You have a very lovely home," the girl mentioned.

"Thanks I…got rid of a few things."

"The décor?" She didn't mean to say it, it was just the first thing that popped into her head. And to think things were going pleasantly until that moment, in which he looked at her with those deep onyx eyes and she couldn't read him. "No! I'm sorry—I really didn't mean it like that— I don't think your home is plain…"

As she ran out of excuses she could see the hint of a smirk form at the edges of his mouths. The amused twinkle in his eye was absolutely dazzling, almost like that a mischievous little boy. It was…adorable. A far cry from the lack of emotion she'd seen him with, but then again, she'd barely ever seen him. She'd only ever looked at Naruto.

* * *

Since he'd last seen her, Sasuke realized a good few things about Hinata. The first was that she had the look of a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar when she felt as if she'd made a mistake. He found this amusing. She was, though learnedly, good enough at conversation for the both of them. But she did find ways of making him participate. And she was extremely good at making tomato soup, which was all 'bisque' was, he'd learnt.

He had approximately three helpings before it was finished. And then Hinata offered up her barely-touched plate, and he begrudgingly, yet greedily accepted it. She said she would make it for him again sometime in the future, smiling widely. Prettily. She then asked about what he would do next – not in the sense that they would be doing another activity together, she corrected with a blush, but what he wanted for himself in the near future. Sasuke admitted to not wanting to do anything next. His adolescent-self was draining, filled with too many ambitions and dangerous thoughts, and callings that seemed to be worth nothing now.

This made them pause for a moment. In truth this wasn't a deep secret, but it wasn't something Naruto knew either. After she'd left, he could only think that everything was still much too fresh, all the events he'd been through were still too raw, and so what to do _next_ didn't seem to be a priority.

In essence: he didn't know about the future anymore. But he didn't cook, or have a girlfriend, or any other commitments, being a ninja was all he knew.

So he'd started training again, for lack of anything better to do.

He might've considered Sakura again, but he wasn't sure if it would be sincere or merely out of boredom or his lack of knowledge on how to live an acceptable, normal life. So he went on to the training grounds.

On the way, he found himself in no mood for training. Perhaps he should just turn back, sleep, read, be excessively bored…

No, absolutely not…

Turning a corner, long, dark hair tied up in a bun and glistening with sweat, she spotted him. She waved slightly, smiling ever so politely. He nodded back stiffly, awkwardly. She seemed to be everywhere nowadays.

And then she started walking towards him, and he had no plans of stopping. He could, though. He wanted to turn around merely a second ago.

He didn't

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Ah, Hinata-chan," at his dry, almost-mocking tone, Hinata gained a bemused twinkle in her eye. He decided to ignore it. "You still train?" It was easy to forget she was a kunoichi.

Not offended at all, Hinata nodded softly. "Although the new genins had the same thought."

Sasuke pulled his face; but he was not disappointed at all.

"Oh, did you want to train?"

"No, but it was something to do." Sasuke responded dryly. Hinata didn't hide her amusement, and gave him a thoughtful look.

"The village has gotten boring…" She said wistfully. Of course she couldn't complain. She was dating a hero, she probably had hobbies, and she had a _life_ in Konoha. Something he'd long since gotten the experience of.

He had every reason to complain.

He dodged her gaze and dug his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, well….goodbye."

* * *

"Hina-chan…"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look like you've been thinking real hard."

"…Oh." Pause. "I ran into Sasuke today."

"Teme? I visited him yesterday. But what has he got to do with anything?"

"Nothing. He looks…unhappy. Unsatisfied here, I mean."

"Yeah…heh….he doesn't have many friends besides me and Sakura, I think."

"Really?"

"Maybe he's just lonely…damn, I wish I had more time to see him."

"Hm…that's okay. I can be his friend."

"…"

"…"

"You're too sweet, Hina."

* * *

It was not a week – or two, perhaps – later when he saw her again in the training grounds.

It was seven in the evening, and again, she was just leaving.

He didn't ask questions, he assumed she was there to avoid youths. Why she couldn't go to the Hyuuga training grounds remained a mystery, and he didn't plan on asking.

But she told him anyway, over a coffee, because he still didn't really want to bother with exercising. She'd moved out. Naruto was busy with intern-Hokage things that he decided to ignore because the dobe must've told him on another occasion.

"Why didn't you just move in with him?"

"E-er…" Hinata blushed deeply, a bit embarrassed maybe but fuck if Sasuke knew why. "We're just not there yet."

Understandable, but also not. They'd been dating for a while, it wasn't too odd. Or maybe not. The days were starting to meld in to one another and he was beginning to wonder if the woman sitting across from him in a booth at seven-thirty in the evening had ever felt the same.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

She smiled at him, carefree and happy and beautiful. Things were going right for her.

She wouldn't feel the same.

* * *

He didn't know.

A fist flew at him, and he swiftly dodged, just barely feeling the sting of her palm. She quickly recovered and threw another one, to which he manoeuvred past again.

He didn't know how he'd gotten into this situation.

A foot swung towards his head, and if this were real he probably wouldn't have let it get that far. His blood was pumping though, because the Hyuuga was fast. Gentle Fist was her perfect style, as what she lacked in physical strength she made up for with chakra control. And though he could just as easily land a hit on her, she quickly found that if she allowed him the slightest window, she would lose.

Sasuke smirked slyly. It wasn't a bad plan, just not good enough: she was going to burn out if she didn't hit him soon.

The window of opportunity finally came when she slightly decreased her chakra usage for worry of burning out. Fast as lightening, Sasuke was suddenly behind her, grabbing her wrist and roughly pulled back.

She fell onto her back, gasping loudly. Sasuke dusted his hands and smirked at her. She pouted back, slightly capturing him. He looked a little harder at her exhausted, red cheeks, and the gentle pushing out of her plum lips before turning his back on her.

Mistake.

Sasuke felt it but he didn't really. She moved, slightly, but somehow managed to swipe beneath his feet. He was tripping back, landing flat on his backside.

"…pfff..." Hinata was now standing over him, lightly giggling. Sasuke was still sitting upright, looking at her. The sun was behind her head, shining, shadowing her features. A bead of sweat on her neck travelled, slowly, downward. It's path leading to the valley of her chest.

She held and her small, feminine hand out for him to grab. He took it, leaping back to his rigid form.

"Thanks for the spar, Sasuke." Her eyes twinkled with adrenaline, glinting with her smile. Her breathing was heavy, and they're hands were still tight on each other.

"Pleasure."

Yes. He really had no idea how he'd gotten into this situation.

* * *

"People are starting to talk"

"Subtle, Kiba."

"It's the truth though!"

"The Hound is right, Hinata-chan."

"Thank you for your concerns Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, but really I'm alright."

"But they think you're _cheating—_ OW! Fuck, that hurt you damn roach!"

"Good. But people do propose the idea that you are emotionally toying with the future Hokage."

"I'm not," Upset, "I'm just trying to help a friend."

"Your friend?" You don't mean Naruto's friend?"

"…No."

"…Well, then, please just be careful, Hinata."

"Yeah, I'm clear about your intentions. But Sasuke's? I can't read him."

* * *

Being friends was becoming a real thing with them.

They sparred often enough, and she had gotten comfortable with complaining that he was too easy on her.

"But it's a friendly match."

"Yes, but, Sasuke-kun, you don't spar with Naruto like that."

She brought the Tupperware out his fridge because he had leftovers. Sasuke decided to learn to cook for himself, Hinata was quite the tutor.

"You forgot salt."

"Can't I just add that afterwards?" Sasuke responded dryly. She giggled at that.

"We should have lunch."

"I thought we were."

She gave him a faux-sarcastic look. She hung around him too much. But he was glad he could still see the amusement beam through her eyes.

"I meant we should eat out…"slight hesitation passed across her face, "with Kiba and Shino."

There was a pregnant pause, although perhaps more on her part that his. She didn't know if she had any reason to be nervous of the suggestion – she was merely suggesting her friends meet. She felt his gaze linger, sufficiently sending a chill down her spine before he looked away. Sasuke played with his chopsticks for a moment, then placed them down and grabbed the onigiri between his thumb and middle finger.

Hinata opened her mouth to profess stupidity and take it all back—

"Okay."

* * *

"It's nothing really—does this bouquet say 'congratulations on nearly being Hokage'?"

"No, Hinata, it says 'sorry you broke your leg' and it _is_ something."

"Ino-chan, the training grounds were occupied."

"These will do, I think. What does Naruto have to say about this?"

"He thinks Sasuke needs more friends."

"Of course he does—that boy is blind as a mole. What does Sakura say?"

"Well…I haven't seen her recently—those are pretty, how much?"

"Three-hundred yen."

"Are you sure nothing's going on?"

"…Yes,"

"Well, okay, here you go."

"Thank you Ino-chan."

"Pleasure, and you should speak to Sakura because being invited to the Uchiha compound for a 'spar' isn't something that happens often."

"I'm just being his friend."

"And the eating out?"

"But it was completely innocent…and Kiba and Shino were there." _Once_.

"She's in love, she won't see it like that."

* * *

Spending time with him wasn't a red flag; though many would see it that way.

She was inclined to believing that, until of course, the precious seed was planted. Then she started noticing was wasn't previously there. No, that wasn't right, she knew what was there. She just didn't make much of it. But now their behaviour seemed much more…inappropriate. And Hinata wouldn't say she was naïve, merely ignorant. Sometimes wilfully, especially to avoid reading too much into things. This time the opposite seemed to get her into trouble.

They hugged.

It seemed silly to start overthinking at this point, but it really wasn't. It was not a hug. It was an _embrace_. She was leaving, and ritually she packed up the food, and Sasuke walked her to the door. She told him she had a week long mission and he shouldn't expect her to be around. He told her he never did, but there she was.

And then, as if it were as simple fact of nature, they were in each other's arms. His hands had caressed her waist before snaking around to the small of her back, her nose was on his neck, her hands to his chest. It was a goodbye-'til-next-time, the way they held.

It was warm and strong and tight. Comforting heat radiated from his neck.

When he let go, she had difficulty recalling who initiated it, or how long it actually lasted, but the dull ache of longing smoothed over her chest, cold and blunt.

And guiltily.

* * *

"I like drinking with you!"

"I fucking don't…"

"You swear more.

"You're louder, idiot. I didn't think it was possible—"

"Screw you, Teme!"

"Shut up, moron…how are you Hokage?"

"I'm amazing, and you love me, and guess what? Now everyone else does!"

"Hn. I don't know anymore."

"Fine whatever, I have Hinata now."

"…"

"You okay, Teme? I didn't mean that, I care."

"…yeah."

 _You have everything_.

* * *

The evening Naruto turned into Hokage was the same evening things started going south. Not that it wasn't always heading south, it had probably just arrived at it's destination.

She was radiant. Breathtakingly so. Her hair was up in an elaborate bun, her bangs swept out of her face. Her dress was silver, showing an impressive amount of skin, understated neckline and tight enough to hug her physique. His eyes followed her curves, shamelessly, before he realized he indeed should've been ashamed and looked away.

And then the sake came out. They were in Naruto's house for the celebration, and surprisingly, Sai was interesting to talk to after he got his obsession with other men's genitalia out of the way. Shino wasn't bad company, not really, but Kiba was an acquired taste and he already had a Naruto. Hinata and Sakura weren't anywhere to be found. Naruto was getting trashed. He didn't really feel up to drinking, but that could be said about every other thing he almost didn't do in his now mundane life. So the next toast, out to everyone in the village who believed in him since day one ("Hinata!"), he downed a serving of hot sake down.

And then the next, and then the next, until he finally settled with a beer, and Hinata and Sakura came out of Naruto's room.

He saw Hinata and motioned for the kitchen to ask what that was about, she merely shrugged and said mentioned 'female things'. But her eyeliner had smudged, and her eye-makeup appeared as less than it had before. He didn't mention that he noticed, but he offered her a drink that she happily gulped down.

And she gulped down, and she gulped down.

Sakura was avoiding him.

At about two in the morning, Kiba punched Sai because mismatched humour and from there dispersal happened. By then Hinata seemed distraught and her tears were freefalling.

She smelt heavily of booze, and Sasuke took her to the room. "Sasuke I'm so selfish!"

"No," He sighed, a slight pang inside his chest. "You're not."

She slid out of her heels and sat on the bed. She gasped for air. "E-ev-everything I've done has been for Naruto. All of it. And I dreamed of this, so I am selfish, because we aren't growing."

Time had flown, but Sasuke still had difficulty keeping track of it. "You and Naruto?"

"Is it me?" She sobbed. "It is, probably. We've almost together for a year." _That long?_ "And it feels like—like we're still a month-old couple trying to figure it out." She scrambled back onto the bed, wiping her face with the back of her hands.

Her eyes were puffy, red, but she had not one trace imperfection on her face.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Are you done now?"

"…"

"Is this what you were talking to Sakura about?"

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her intently, waiting for her answer.

"Yes…" She blinked, shifting closer to him. "A week ago we spoke about you…she is trying to get over you now."

"Hn." Good for her. "I think Naruto passed out in the lounge."

"Sasuke!" Her hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist as he stood up. She clumsily got to her knees, looking him solemnly in the eye. Sasuke's heart did not exaggerate, but he had to _tame_ it. Breathe in. "Thank you. For sparring with me and letting me cook for you."

Breathe out: "You're welcome."

She was now on the edge of the bed, as he was. Breathe in. "And…I'm your friend?"

Was that question? Breathe out. He had no way of telling, it sounded like a fact. Breathe in. She was dreadfully close. Breathe out—don't do anything stupid. Too close, in fact, his hands fit perfectly on her hips. And she fit tight with his arms around her waist. Her eyes seemed huge, and her eyelashes long, and dark, fluttered against her rosy cheeks. They were closing. Her breasts were on his chest.

Breathe in. She was taken, by a hero, in comparison he was scum. Breathe out.

Their lips touched.

Breathe.

Breathe.

* * *

It was nothing, not really. Not _really_. It wasn't too romantic. Just a kiss, full of gratitude.

She swiftly found two glasses, a bottle of red wine, and poured both in them.

"Would you like to move out?"

"Yes."

He was happier these days. Not in his tone or his mannerisms, but he seemed more willing to do things. To move forward. Whether she was okay with it or not, she felt like they too were moving forward.

She offered him a glass and a brightly gloved hand accepted it. "I think they suit you quite well."

Sasuke blinked. "They're pink."

Sakura had knitted them, obviously with humour in mind. Hinata liked them, especially on him. A laugh, very distinctly female, echoed in the room.

"It's thoughtful, your hands are freezing."

It was the last quartile of winter.

A dark gaze stayed on her. She noticed it, usually, and ignored it, typically. But his looks had started making her nervous. She thought to mention Naruto…but she didn't. His name barely popped up inside these walls anymore. Hinata wondered when he's stopped being a scapegoat for them having their friendship. She'd forgotten her original motive.

She cleared her throat, needing to leave. As she sipped on her glass, she noticed his gaze hadn't slipped. It lingered. From her lips to her throat as she swallowed.

Finally she put the glass on the counter. "What?"

Sasuke didn't look taken aback, or act like he was caught doing anything. He looked her in the eye as if he remembered something. The taste of her mouth, or the feel of her body that were at the tips of his fingers. Nothing happened. It was just a kiss. For a second, maybe less, but not much more, she wished she'd forgotten.

* * *

"You know what the word is?"

"Oh, yes, she _always_ goes there…"

"Maybe we shouldn't think the worst?"

"The worst couldn't be close to it—"

"Not even close, he's the Hokage now."

"I think it started _the night_ of his christening,"

"Mm, yes, _exactly_ ,"

"No, no, it was happening even before that,"

"I'd do the same though."

"Not to the Hokage. I have dignity, and respect for myself."

* * *

He thought they'd ignore what happened after he didn't see her for two weeks.

He thought so, and he felt bad when he was wrong.

But not exceptionally terrible.

Just bad.

Then a week after pretending nothing happened she disappeared again.

She saw him near the training grounds, and then she ran right into a mass of trees. They offered her no sanctuary as he was faster. He called her name once, unnerved, unwilling to lose another person. His friends—his team—they had duties. Lives to attend to. Hinata's company was quite probably the only thing that kept him from slitting his wrists out of pure boredom—depression—anything contrary to sane.

Because that's all this village really was—a trap. And then this woman comes and attempts to make it better, as if that's all he really needed, but what he needed was to leave.

At this point, Sasuke wonders why he's chasing her, if there's any real reason. If he should keep running after she clearly rejected him, when in fact, it _her_ who kissed him. It wasn't the other way around, but he still found himself surrounded by the second-long image of trees, in the snow. She wasn't slowing down, or feelings ridiculous, as he was, so he sped up. With the force of a log; he tackled her, then at lightning speed, as if she were a pillow, he stood up, bringing her with him, and roughly pushed her against a tree.

She didn't struggle, to his relief.

Her head was bowed, hiding her eyes behind the dark curtain of her fringe. Firm hands held onto her shoulders. An extremely, dishearteningly loud silence hung in the air, filled only with their loud breathing. He feels it before it resonates through the silence. It's barely there, and then dreadfully exposed, the way her shoulder wrack, and she gasps for air. It isn't anything like the party. She is more aware of her reasons for her heartache now. Perhaps it's exacerbated.

"Hinata," whispers Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry," she sniffs, looking up, a hand covering her mouth, "I d-didn't expect it to be so hard."

Confused, Sasuke let go of her shoulder and gently grasps onto her wrist, pulling only slightly.

"He-he was just so, _so_ perfect—in my head. Maybe that was it? I blew him up and then real life wasn't that perfect." She doubled over her words, blinking out tears and wiping them away simultaneously.

"Hinata, what are you…" But then he didn't need an explanation. He hadn't seen either her or Naruto in a week. She starts to avoid him.

They'd broken up. He didn't know how to feel.

"Why?"

He's raptly absorbed by her pupil-less orbs. He supposed they didn't need an exact reason, just a built-up dissatisfaction. It was her though, that felt it. It made her guilty, heartbroken.

Sasuke pulled Hinata towards him and held her. She obliged, holding him with as much conviction.

* * *

"It's on you."

"Why?"

"I'm cool with nothing."

"Let's go on a date."

"Didn't we already?"

"No, it's different now."

"You're cute when you blush. OK. Let's go on a date."

"Thank you."

"…But what if it's too soon? You've only been single for a few weeks."

"Sasuke it's been two months."

"…Same thing."

"You really need a calendar."


	6. Poser

**Prompt: Poser**

 **Notes: Thank for the reviews and stuff guys! I don't know what I was thinking, but I have more shit to do than I thought...so I'm very grateful for you support, but extra attention on reviews...not happening rn. Anyway. Have this because I'll be gone for a long while. I don't know what it is, I made it up in a day and it drained me so it can just stay as it is. Ya'll are really great. I love positive feedback.**

* * *

Memories were not anything but dreams of the past. They were not there, unsolid, translucent…lonely.

Water was on his lips, surprisingly, he didn't miss. The moist sensation on his mouth would dry, and feeling, that leftover wetness that had sooner chapped his lips than stayed, and in turn become a memory. Paler, more docile, barely an inkling to the present. There was no comparison between what had been felt and what is felt. _Now_ is what matters. Afterwards is void.

The bottle made an irritating suction beneath his wrought hold.

He could only make these assumptions because he felt more. He relied on _touching_ more than any preconceived notion of what was actually there. He couldn't just know from a glance around the room that the water bottle was right next, and without another glance, swipe it from the table and bring it to his lips.

He couldn't do that, because he was freshly, outrageously, _fucking blind_. He wanted to spit the water out onto whoever put the bottle next to him, so that maybe they would grasp at the hint that it was retarded to put the bottle of water he'd requested _next_ to him instead of, possibly, putting it. In. His. Hand.

The idiot nurse had probably presumed he was asleep. He heard her scurry away after she'd set it down. She didn't even bother to check if he was awake. She just assumed that the bandage around his face meant _Do Not Disturb._ In all fairness, Itachi was the one he'd asked for water, and he said he'd send a nurse because he had to go. He probably asked the nurse to be aware of his 'condition' and not to disturb him. Well. _Fuck her_. Or him. Whichever.

He hadn't slept in a long while, he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. Real life felt like a dream and actual dreams made him _see_ again, which was painful, so he preferred the dream-like state of mind of his conscious mind to sleeping. The hospital, from what he'd noticed in the past week, was quiet.

His parents still hadn't tried for visitation. Being disowned he never thought he'd see them again. Maybe he was right, no matter the circumstance. He didn't let the disappointment seep in too deep. Nobody would want the disapproving scowl of Fugaku rain on them, and even if he couldn't see it he just understood it was there. He appreciated his father's domineering presence for it was—overwhelmingly annoying. His mother on the other hand…didn't matter if she'd chosen sides. There were very little people in his life who were allowed to matter in any case. The fewer, the better, was his motto. No one except Itachi was trustworthy, and he had become CEO for the company, and couldn't come every day. Sasuke supposed he should be grateful that he was still on his brother's medical aid, because he couldn't afford surgery. He couldn't afford much but his happiness these days.

There was a click of the door, feminine footsteps. These were paced, natural. No hurry. He already knew who it was, before her soft, bell voice bounded off the walls.

"Good evening Sasuke-san," She said, a smile in her warm sticky-sweet voice that he could taste. He didn't like sweet tastes usually, but he swallowed this one gratefully.

"Hyuuga-sensei." He greeted back coolly. His mood, though recovered, was still strained.

"How do you feel today? No migraines?" She asked naturally. He could hear papers. She wasn't his doctor, she was his doctor's intern. But he regarded as seriously as she regarded him. He wondered how she looked, in his spare time, all day.

"I'm just tired."

He could hear her getting closer, and a familiar self-consciousness rose up. He didn't know how he looked anymore, but it was bad. Motorcycle accidents weren't ever anything less than bad. He didn't remember the night or the pain, and he was glad for it, because glass had shattered in his eyes.

"Morphine can make you tired. We didn't give you a strong dosage. Have you been sleeping?" She began to undo the bandage. The first time, he had a shimmer of hope that he would see with it gone. The feeling had dissipated.

"No."

"Why not?"

He wasn't very fazed by the inquiry. She was probably asking his opinion of the matter. Her hands were warm. "Because I don't want to miss my favourite show." Although hospital TV was nothing to look forward to. She laughed, and he honestly believed her laugh. It wasn't just polite or rehearsed.

"Well, I might up your dosage." He felt a hint of a smile when she said that.

Hyuuga-sensei peeled the bandage back, the residue of ointment clung coldly to his face. He felt like her hair was short, a bob maybe. Her eyes were probably the lightest shade of brown—damn near amber. Warm and honey-soaked, like her voice. She wasn't much older than him. Just two years. But he was blind, and probably less handsome. He remembers his cheek stinging, but he sustained quite a few head injuries.

With a fresh bandage on, he took the opportunity to take her hand while he could still feel it.

"Wait—Uchiha-san, I don't know if the bandage is tight enough," She only attempted to pull away once before he squeezed her, and she stilled. He wondered if she looked stunned.

"It's fine. Was there someone else that came here with me?" Sasuke asked this hurriedly, a question that had been on his mind a lot recently. His brother pleaded ignorance, but Sasuke didn't buy it.

Hyuuga paused for the faintest of moments, "Someone else?"

"Yes, in the accident. Was there someone else?"

This time it seemed as if she were mulling the question around in her head. Then in an unnerved tone, she said: "Uchiha-san, there was no one else."

"What?" He was fairly confident in his skills with a bike, so he refused to believe he was at fault, but for the love of fuck, he couldn't remember. He didn't recall anything. He didn't even remember getting onto his bike, and he can't think of a reason. Sasuke's confusion must've been palpable, because Hyuuga read it loud and clear.

"You were transferred to this hospital, Uchiha-san." Yes he knew that. She gently placed her other hand on his fingers, as if wrapping Sasuke's hand in comfort. "I don't know anything about before you got here." She gave his fist a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you just focus on your recovery?" Her voice had gotten a tad bit lower, sending a chill down his spine, because for the first time, Hyuuga-sensei didn't sound sweet, or genuine. She wasn't telling him she lacked knowledge, she was nudging him to stop asking questions.

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke. I'm not an Uchiha anymore."

Letting go, Hyuuga-sensei walked away from him. Again syrupy-sweet, but this time sickeningly so: "Okay, good-evening, Sasuke."

He wanted her to tell him her first name as well. He wanted to know if she had as beautiful a smile as he's imagined. But he didn't, he couldn't, sadly. Because Hyuuga-sensei was liar.


End file.
